


i'm dreaming of a white christmas

by schoolboys



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nico sings while he bakes. jenson joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm dreaming of a white christmas

'I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,' Nico sings softly, pressing the cookie cutter into the dough. There is flour on his apron and on his cheek, but he will take care of that later on. For now he has to finish this batch of gingerbread cars before Jenson returns...

Too late. The lock turns, and the door opens. 'I'm home,' Jenson calls out as he shuts the door behind him.

'I'm in the kitchen,' Nico replies. Oh well, so much for a surprise. He continues with the cookies, singing as he finishes the last tray before he puts them into the oven.

'Nico.'

'Hmm?' Nico pushes the tray of cookies into the oven before closing the oven door. There, all set. Now to wait for them to bake.

'Turn around.'

Nico does, only to have Jenson dangle a sprig of mistletoe above the two of them. His eyebrow twitches. 'Really?'

'Really,' Jenson says, nodding.

'You don't need mistletoe to kiss me.'

'True, but it adds to the atmosphere,' Jenson says, leaning in. 'Are you going to kiss me?'

Nico rolls his eyes but he places a chaste kiss on Jenson's lips before pulling away. 'Now shoo, I've got to finish baking.'

Jenson puts down the sprig of mistletoe on the counter-top before he reaches for Nico, placing one hand on Nico's waist, pulling him close.

'Jenson?'

'And may all your Christmases be white,' Jenson sings, voice low and husky. The grin on his face is absolutely filthy, and Nico's cheeks flush pink.


End file.
